la travesia del mago del caos
by white kurama
Summary: rechazado por ser diferente y tener un pasado oscuro, por ello busca un proposito por el cual vivir y quien sabe a lo mejor encontrar el lugar donde pertenece. narutoxharem serio


Personaje hablando = "naruto"

Personaje pensando = _"fairy tail"_

Dragon/seres sobrenaturales/técnicas = " **me intrigas"**

Dragon/seres sobrenaturales= " _ **me intrigas**_ _"_

"como dije esa posible historia se volvió realidad ya que naruto y fairy tail están entre mis animes favoritos por lo que decidí crea r esta" dijo para luego ver a la puerta donde entraba shiro solo que con un sombrero digamos interesante

"ole vaquero" dijo White imitando la voz de un vaquero con burla mucho a la molestia del peliblanco o ensombrerado

"o cállate además esto no sería si alguien no hubiera destrozado mi gorro" dijo mirando de mala manera a White que silbaba inocentemente

"no sé de qué hablas" dijo mientras apartaba la vista para luego escuchar el sonido del timbre y pararse

"oye yo voy a ver quién es así que tú has el descargo de derechos" dijo antes de salir de la puerta no sin antes hacer caer "accidentalmente" el sombrero de shiro para mostrar el cabello rosado para luego salir corriendo de la habitación

"¡maldito!" grito antes de ponerse el sombrero y suspirar

"White kurama no es dueño de naruto o fairy tail ya que estos solo perteneces a sus respectivos creadores"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Earthland un mundo lleno de sorpresa y aventuras

Y no es para tanto después de todo aquí la magia es algo con lo que todos se han acostumbrado a vivir después de muchos tiempo

Lamentablemente al principio no fue así ya que la existencia de magos causo desconcierto y temor que a su vez llevaron al miedo y el odio que causo terribles derramamientos de sangre tanto de los no magos como de los magos

Así con el correr de los tiempos y viendo la destrucción y mortandad causada hashirama senju que en su tiempo fue el líder de los senju del bosque, clan reconocido por sus grandes habilidades en el manejo de la magia junto con madara uchiha, también líder del clan uchiha que reconocido por su gran manejo sobre la magia de fuego e ilusiones crearon una alianza para luego imitar al clan uzumaki que había dejado la guerra atrás hace mucho tiempo y había fundado una ciudad escondida en una isla que llamaron uzushiogakure no sato ( _aldea escondida entre los remolinos)_

Así entre ambos clanes fundaron konohagakure no sato ( _aldea oculta entre las hojas)_ que con el tiempo empezó a ganar reconocimiento por lo que muchos otros clanes se unieron tal como los nara, los yamanaka, los akimichi, los inuzuka y demás que dieron como resultado una ciudad escondida

Algo que los demás clanes copiaron rápidamente por lo que se dio la creación de aldeas escondidas en las cuales tanto magos como civiles podían vivir en paz y armonía

Lamentablemente esto no dio el resultado deseado ya que después de su creación muchas aldeas empezaron una gran rivalidad para demostrar que eran más fuertes que las demás entre las cuales las débiles empezaron a tener miedo de las fuertes que causaron guerras entre ellos en las cuales grandes derramamientos de sangre se causaron como ejemplo uzushio que a pesar de ser una aldea pacifica era temida ya que los uzumaki demostraban ser muy poderosos con su magia de agua así como la creación de runas increíbles que conllevaron a su destrucción

Así poco a poco las aldeas empezaron a consumirse en la guerra

Al final solo cinco aldeas sobrevivieron a la sangrienta guerra

Konohagure, sunagakure _(aldea escondida entre la arena)_ , kirigakure _(aldea escondida entre la neblina)_ , kumogakure _(aldea escondida entre las nubes)_ y iwakagure _(aldea escondida entre las rocas)_

Pero dada terrible reputación por las guerras estas aldeas fueron casi olvidadas a excepción de konoha que dejando su terrible pasado atrás comenzó de nuevo solo que esta vez con la creación de gremios en los cuales no se permitiría el asesinato ni actos deshonrosos que fue copiado también por todo fiore a su tiempo excepto por las otras aldeas que siguiendo sus oscuros caminos que fueron catalogados como gremios oscuros los cuales aceptaban misiones de asesinato y mas

Con el tiempo ambas clases de gremios se empezaron a esparcir por todo el país de fiore y luego Earthland

Para las otras cuatro aldeas su destino no fue el mejor ya que tuvieron que ser destruidas tras las guerras de gremios legales y gremios oscuros

Dejando así solo a konoha como sobreviviente del trágico pasado de las aldeas escondidas y encontrar por fin la paz y tranquilidad

O al menos es lo que se creía

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frustración, tristeza y un poco de enojo

Eran sus sentimientos mientras veía sentado en uno de los grandes árboles a cuatro personas dos hombres y dos mujeres

El primero un hombre de unos veintiocho o veintinueve años de cabello rubio y salvaje que caía a ambos lados de su cara con flequillos que enmarcaban su rostro y de ojos azules de piel levemente bronceada y de altura un poco más alta que adulto promedio, vestido con una manto con mangas cortas de color blanco con decoraciones de llamas rojas en los bordes sobre una camisa manga larga azul y pantalones oscuros junto con sandalias estándar, este es minato namikaze actual líder de la aldea así como actual maestro del pequeño gremio llamado hidden leaf (1) como lo demostraba la marca en su mano izquierda de una hoja con un remolino

El segundo hombre era un chico de unos ocho años que era una perfecta calca del hombre mayor en el cabello rubio y ojos azules solo que con el cabello corto y la clara diferencia de edad vestido con una chaqueta blanca con una línea negra en cada manga abierta que dejaba ver una camisa azul y pantalones negros con sandalias negras, este es menma namikaze-uzumaki segundo hijo de minato y su esposa así como miembro del gremio hidden leaf como lo demostraba la marca en su mano izquierda

La primera fémina era una mujer hermosa de unos veintiocho años de largo cabello rojo que llegaba casi hasta sus rodillas y que cubría levemente el lado izquierdo de su rostro y ojos de color grisáceo violeta de piel también pálida vestida con un vestido sencillo de color verde que se abrazaba a sus curvas junto con sandalias estándar, esta es kushina uzumaki o kushina namikaze-uzumaki al ser la esposa de minato y también miembro y asistente personal de su esposo en el gremio

Y la última era una pequeña niña de quizás un año en brazos de kushina de iguales características a kushina en cuanto al color de su cabello y ojos pero que tenía el leve bronceado de su padre vestida con un pequeño vestido azul junto con unas pequeñas sandalias de su talla, esta es kaori namikaze uzumaki la hija menor de kushina y minato

"no menma así no" dijo minato antes de apuntar con su mano al frente y que un círculo mágico de color amarillo apareciera frente a su mano " **Ōkina kaminari"** (2) dijo antes de que un rayo de color amarillo saliera disparado para impactar con una roca destrozándola para luego ser imitado por el niño rubio

"ya verás tou-san pronto dominare este hechizo y todos lo demás y me convertiré en el próximo maestro del gremio ttebayo" dijo sonriendo de manera confiada menma antes de el mismo círculo mágico apareciera delante de su mano y un rayo saliera disparado pero este era muy débil comparado con el de minato además de que en vez de destruir la roca a la que apuntaba termino incendiando un árbol cercano todo bajo la mirada avergonzada de menma por eso y divertida de ambos mayores

"menma-chan ten cuidado no querrás crear un incendio ttebane" dijo kushina antes de que un pequeño círculo mágico azul frente a su mano izquierda extendida apuntando al pequeño fuego " **Mizudeppō (3)"** dijo antes de que del círculo mágico saliera disparado un chorro de agua que apago el fuego

"bueno vasta de entrenamiento por hoy, que les parece si vamos a ichiraku por algo de ramen" dijo nuevamente kushina mientras sonreía y era apoyada por menma mientras minato solo suspiraba ante la obsesión de su esposa e hijo por ramen de dicho local para luego simplemente sonreír

"vamos entonces ttebayo" dijo sonriendo menma antes de empezar a salir del bosque seguido por sus padres sonrientes y la pequeña kaori que se había quedado dormida hace unas horas

"parece que ya se van" murmuro para sí mismo la persona que los había estado observando

Era un chico que era exactamente igual a menma en sus características excepto que sus ojos en vez de ser azules era del mismo color que kushina vestido con una chaqueta negra abierta que mostraba una camisa blanca sencilla y pantalones negros junto con botas de combate negras

Este es naruto namikaze-uzumaki el hijo mayor de minato y kushina además del gemelo mayor con menma por unos minutos

" _mejor me voy antes de que vayan a casa_ " pensó para sí mismo ya que realmente no quería tener que hablar con ellos ya que después que despertó y utilizo su magia por primera vez su familia se había vuelto distante de el a tal punto de solo hablarle de manera cortante y fría pero mejor no pensar en eso

"realmente desearía que todo volviera a ser como antes" murmuro otra vez antes de lanzar un suspiro para después ponerse de pie y admirar nuevamente la aldea

Realmente no era muy grande, solo aun mediana ciudad con bellos edificios de estilo tradicional junto a un torre de color rojo con el mismo símbolo de la hoja aunque podía decir que acogedora o al menos antes del incidente ya que después de eso todos lo empezaron a tratar con frialdad y cierto temor pero luego simplemente sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos y después mirar al suelo seguramente estaba a unos treinta o cuarenta metros del suelo

El simplemente se dejó caer en el momento que un círculo mágico de color violeta oscuro apareció debajo de el

" **Kaosu soul: taka"** (4) susurro antes de que su cuerpo fuera cubierto por un brillo violeta y al despejarse mostrar un halcón aunque su envergadura era de dos metros con plumas de color dorado con puntas violáceas con su pico tenia partes aserradas y garras afiladas que rápidamente abrió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo hacia su hogar o al menos el que así llamaba ya que ese lugar ya no se sentía como su hogar para comer algo e irse a la cama para no tener que encontrarse con su supuesta familia

Al menos aún le quedaba la pequeña kaori que no lo trataba como los demás aunque kushina tal vez si no fuera porque siempre lo veía con nerviosismo

 **[-Lugar indeterminado-]**

"prepárense mañana lo capturaran" dijo n hombre ya viejo de unos cincuenta años como mínimo de cabello negro con su ojo derecho vendado y el izquierdo de color negro junto con una cicatriz en forma de x en su barbilla vestido con una kimono de color verde que no dejaba ver su brazo derecho y ocultaba sus piernas pero que dejaba ver su hombro izquierdo y brazo con el cual sostenía un bastón sentado en lo que parecía un trono de alguna clase

"hai" dijeron cuatro personas vestidos con mantos negros y máscaras blancas antes salir de la habitación en la cual había una mesa con tres lacrimas de alguna clase

"cuando me traigan a ese mocoso por fin podre poner a prueba estas cosas" dijo sonriendo maliciosamente antes de ponerse de pie y mirar de cerca las extrañas lacrimas ya que según le habían dicho estas eran sumamente raras de conseguir

"no puedo esperar a ver qué sucede cuando alguien absorbe más de una de estas lacrimas de dragón" dijo antes de tomar entre sus manos una de las lacrimas y sonreír de manera macabra

"aunque debo agradecerle a minato por darme a mi futura arma que me permitirá volverme el rey de fiore y luego el mundo" murmuro para sí mismo mientras veía la lacrima que haría sus sueños realidad

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

(1)= hoja escondida

(2)= gran relámpago

(3)= pistola de agua

(4)= alma del caos: halcón

"y aquí está el prolongo de esta nueva historia que espero les guste y por favor si tienen alguna crítica u opinión no escatimen el tiempo y háganmela llegar solo por favor que sea constructiva" dijo antes de que se escuchara sonidos de golpes y gritos logrando que White suspirara cansado

"si se preguntan por el ruido pues shiro pues shiro está en cómo era…a si "maratón de peleas" como él dijo pero bueno con tal que nada malo pase estoy bien" dijo despreocupadamente aunque por alguna razón tuvo un escalofrio


End file.
